Spyro meets Ultimate Master
by UltimateMaster20
Summary: Spyro and Cynder meets my new dragon Ultimate Master and his friends. (my other dragons and dragonesses)
1. Random Chapter 1 my dragons names

List of all of my dragons dragonesses

Boy Dragons:

Neon

Zac

Ultimate Master

Dark Ultimate Master

Max

Mac

Robert

Michael

Cinda

David

Dark Zac

Julius

Davis

Steven

Girl Dragons:

Lightning

Sparxa

Maria

Victoria

Jessie

Jessica

Julia

Julie

Zoey

Anita

Cindy

Cristy

Crista

Cola

Ashley

Dark Anita

Dark Lightning

Power of Darkness (Dark Sparxa)

Anna

 ** _i know this isnt part of the story but i just wanted yall to know all my dragons dragonesses names'._**


	2. chapter 1

I do not own any Spyro characters only my own anyway I hope u enjoy my first book I ever made and probably be my last. so enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The birth of Ultimate Master

One day in the world of dragons (and other creatures), the black clan was preparing a death sentence for the new Ultimate Master that's gonna be born very soon (like in 30secs). Meanwhile at Dragon City, everyone gathered around the new Ultimate Master's egg waiting for it to be born. One female citizen said "ohh i hope its a girl!" Cola said "I hope a boy comes out of that egg. What do you think David boy or a girl?" David on the other hand was too excited about a boy coming out of that egg. Cola said: "David? honey?" David said: "huh? Oh sorry... I was lost there for a moment... now what did you say? A boy or a girl? A boy". Cola was relieved he said a boy because she dreamed of always wanting a boy when she was a teenager. 30 seconds later... the egg wasn't moving or doing anything and the dragons were starting to get sad... 4 minutes later... the egg was finally hatching and everyone was getting happy and excited again because it was hatching so people can't help it. A few moments later the egg revealed a boy dragon! Cola was happy and so was David! The young boy dragon had red fur, black belly, gold horns, red wings w/ blue wing membranes, silver scales, and iron sword tail-tip! They named this cute red dragon Ultimate Master the ultimate master dragon!


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any Spyro characters only my own anyway I hope u enjoy my first book I ever made and probably be my last. so enjoy!

Chapter 2:

5 years later...

Cola David were watching their little boy dragon Ultimate Master play with the other kids then 5mins later the 2 guards came to Ultimate Master they thought he did something wrong so David rushed over there to go see what was wrong. The first guard said "is this ur son Master David?" David said "Yes it is my son. What's the problem?" The second guard said "oh I'm terribly srry we thought ur son did something wrong so we came to check it out. I'm glad we were wrong... We were just making sure Master David". After the guards left (like 10mins ago) the Black Dragon Clan (B.D.C.) came to visit David. "David!!" the captain said so David came out of the house to the left. "Captain what a pleasure seeing you here." David said "ah yes David do u mind bringing out your son for a moment?" David snarled and said "Why? So u can take him away from me?!" The captain nodded and said "yes actually I want to take him off your paws. So u might as well give him to my squad NOW or else the 4 of us will fight u and take him by force back to our castle!!" David roared loudly and by this happening 3 other dragons came to David in full golden armor and David said "you better leave now while your still breathing because this battle will be your last!!!" The captain growled and said "our last battle will be with u dieing!!!" He said along with a evil laugh. David said to his team "alright team lets go get'em let's show them what we're made of!!!" The other dragons said yeah (on David's team). So David's team the captain's team fought a mean battle and David's team was losing and some other red green dragons in golden armor joined David's team (like 4 dragons 2 red 2 green). While the dragons were running to David's team David said "why are they so strong? I don't get it..." then David's reinforcements came. The red dragon on the left said "Mr. David we see u need some help." David was thankful his friends came to help his squad the captain saw this and said "ok since we don't have any reinforcements coming in to help my squad you win. Ok u win!" David was pleased to hear out the captain so David said "good i advise ur squad or ur clan coming after my son in the future ok?! But I can't bet that u will come after him again when he's a little bit older so I'll be there by his side in the future." The squad captain let out a low growl and said "ok but be warned in the future I will return." As he said along with a loud roar before taking off. He was in the air and took off heading for the black castle.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any Spyro characters only my own anyway I hope u enjoy my first book I ever made and probably be my last. so enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Ultimate Master Sparxa

3 years later...

Ultimate Master was a teenager and he was walking along side David Cola (his parents) by the main temple and as they were walking along side the temple Ultimate heard a girl scream in a dark alley to the right across the street so he rushed other there to see what it was and she was a red dragon being hassled by 2 black dragons. One black dragon said "c'mon babe don't u wanna be with us? I know u do." The girl said "no I don't. Now leave me alone or I will call my reinforcements!!" The second black dragon said "go ahead call 'em it won't do u any good." The other black dragon nodding in agreement. So with that being said Ultimate Master leaped in front of the boy dragons to face the girl dragon and he said to the girl dragon "are they messing with u? If they are let me take care of them." The girl said "ok if u insist." With that being said Ultimate Master turned around to face the boy dragons and said "y'all better leave her alone before I knock some sense into y'all." The boy dragons laughed at Ultimate's comment and the first dragon said "try and stop us!" With that being said they charged at Ultimate Master and Ultimate leaped into the air and said "fight me in the air or are u scared to fly?" After he said that the two black dragons leaped into the air. While they were all in the air Ultimate spat 6 fireballs at them the black dragon on the right dodged but the other dragon got hit in the face causing him to pass out. His teammate who was still in the battle said "noooo my buddy..." He said coming along with a growl then a roar then he flew to Ultimate Master attempting to claw him but Ultimate dodged and breathed fire catching him off guard and burnt his face. While the black dragon rubs his face Ultimate Master said "u better leave now while u still can you'll be sorry if you still wanna fight me!" The black dragon said "fine u win but I'll be back with reinforcements from the black castle!" Ultimate Master nodded and said "fine but don't expect for me to go easy on u next time when u bring your reinforcements I mean." (It'll take some time before Sparxa and Ultimate Master meet each other for the first time.) so Ultimate Master and the red dragoness came to David Cola. David said to Ultimate Master and the red dragoness "son me and your mother have something to tell u" Ultimate said "dad this is the dragoness I saved from the two black dragons that were harassing her" David said "son did u hear me?" Ultimate sighed and said "yes father I heard u. What is it that u have to say?" Cola said "son u have a sister" Ultimate's jaw dropped open and said "WHAT?! I DO?!" Cola said "yes actually look to your left and you will see her" so Ultimate Master looked to his left and saw his sister, the red dragoness he saved from the two black dragons. Ultimate said "wait wait wait this is my sister all along?! And I saved her... Why are you telling me this... Why now? After all these years I had a sister..." David said "son I know this is a lot to take in you'll be wanting some alone time. Go to the Flower Fields west of here. Oh and before I forget someone is waiting for you Ultimate Master." Before Ultimate left the red dragoness said "hey brother my name is Anita the Ultimate Master dragon" Ultimate said "ok I'll be back so watch our parents ok?" Anita nodded as she watched her brother take off for the Flower Fields she said to herself "be careful my dear and only brother. Be safe in your travels to there and back." As Ultimate Master was traveling to the Flower Fields he came across another city it was bigger than his and more wide to so he decided to check it out. As he landed in the streets of the city a big dragon approached him from behind. The dragon said to him "can I help u with something?" A deep but kind voice said to him Ultimate jumped around in surprise and said "ah! I don't need anything sir! Just looking around..." The dragon said "oh sorry for startling u but are u from here?" Ultimate said "no I'm not... I'm from another city I was on my way to the Flower Fields when I came across this city of yours. Um... I'm sorry to ask but who are u?" The dragon said "my name is Terrador, the earth guardian. And yours?" Ultimate said "my name is Ultimate Master, the ultimate master dragon" Terrador nodded and said "well I'm glad to meet u. And the Flower Fields u say? Your on your way there?" Ultimate nodded and said "yes actually my mom said that someone is waiting for me there" Terrador chuckled and said "well u better not keep them waiting" Ultimate nodded in agreement and then he flew up in the air and took off headed in the direction of the Flower Fields. 10mins later he finally got to the Flower Fields and saw a black dragoness sitting alone looking down sadly so he landed next to her causing her to jump facing him. She said to him "a-are u Ultimate Master?" Ultimate said "yeah I am. And who are u?" He said looking suspicious she said "I'm Sparxa and I've been waiting for u Ultimate" Ultimate was about to say ok but he sensed two dragons in danger in a cave then he said to Darkness "hey can u fight?" She said "yeah... why?" Because we're about to save someone's lives" Ultimate Sparxa quickly flew into the air and Ultimate said "WIND!" And his wind element was circling around him and Sparxa as they took off instantly heading for the two dragons that were in danger.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Spyro Meets Ultimate Master

(Before I begin I want to point out a few things: 1. Sparxa and Cynder looks alike everything's the same but the horns and tail-tip and different color wing membranes. 2. Spyro is a lot stronger than Terrador and Malefor combined. 3. In one of the future chapters Malefor will return. 4. Cynder doesn't have scales in this chapter she has three spikes in the back of her head. 5. Ultimate Master has 12 elements fire, electricity, ice, earth, poison, fear, wind, shadow, chaos, Convexity, dark Convexity, and Light Convexity. 6. Sparxa will have a dark side named PowerOfDarkness in one of the future chapters. Ok that's all back to the story.)

Ultimate Master and Sparxa got to the destination and Ultimate saw a cave in the distance so they rushed over there Sparxa said "hey are they the two dragons that need help Ultimate?" Ultimate nodded and said "yeah they need our help. Let's go to them." With that said they rushed over to them. There is a purple dragon and a black dragoness and they were in deep trouble and they were struggling. The purple dragon said "we're outnumbered but we can die together." the black dragoness said "your right." After she said that they saw two dragons (red and black dragons) jump out of the trees and started breathing fire on the grublins. After Ultimate Master and Sparxa defeated all the enemies they we're now talking to the dragons that they saved. Ultimate said "no need to thank us I'm just glad we helped." Sparxa said "um I hate to ask but who are y'all? Have we met black dragoness?" The black dragoness was about to say something but didn't say it because she looked down in sorrow instead. Sparxa said "oh I didn't mean to hurt your feelings i just wanted to know who you were. Sorry..." The black dragoness said "oh no it's ok i just never seen another black dragon before." she said the purple dragon said "ok time for introductions. My name is Spyro and this is Cynder." "Hi!" Cynder said before Sparxa said something a grublin jumped out of a bush and Ultimate Master used his electricity element to zap the grublin from the clouds using the thunder. Spyro and Cynder went wide eyed when Ultimate used the thunder element to zap the grublin. Spyro said "hey red dragon?" Ultimate said "It's Ultimate Master. But y'all can call me Ultimate for short." Spyro nodded and said "why don't y'all come to our city. I can introduce u two to the guardians." Ultimate and Sparxa looked at eachother for a few seconds then Ultimate said "sure Spyro I would like to see them all!" Spyro nodded and said "ok then follow us." The four dragons jumped into the air and Spyro lead the way heading for his Dragon City.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

New and old faces

The four dragons landed infront of Spyro's Dragon City's gate. Ultimate said "wow it's huge! It's bigger than my city!" Spyro said "yep it's huge alright" then Spyro just realized and said "wait WHAT?!? Your city??? What's your city look like??" Ultimate said " uhh… well mine has huge lookout towers and a built in shield that's pretty much about it…" Spyro and Cynder's jaw dropped when Ultimate said his city has a built in shield and lookout towers. Before Spyro said anything the doors of the city opened so they decided to walk in and Spyro and Cynder leading the way while the doors were opening the crowd looked in that direction they saw the two legendary heroes that saved them and the world. After a few seconds of silence the moment the crowd saw them they rushed over to them to congratulate them for saving there lives and the world's. Some of the female dragons said "I LOVE U SPYRO!" Spyro blushed and Cynder got jealous little bit becuz she couldn't confess her love for him and she didn't want Spyro to leave her if he didn't love her. The earth guardian came out of the main temple and toward the crowd to see what their cheering and so happy about. As he got closer he saw Spyro, Cynder, and Ultimate Master and the odd thing was that he saw another black dragoness although he ignored it until Spyro and Cynder could bring it up first but if they didn't he would. "Ok ok make way for the two heroes and their friends." Terrador said to the crowd hoarding the four dragons Spyro said "Terrador! Long time no see!" Terrador smiled and said "yes I'm happy to see you too." Cynder said "um Terrador? Can we discuss things in private with the other guardians?" Terrador nodded in agreement and said "yes Cynder let's discuss them in private. C'mon now follow me." The four dragons followed the Earth Guardian to the main temple and when they got inside Ultimate and Sparxa saw two more dragons one light blue and one yellow. Spyro said to the two dragons "hi guys!" They faced to Spyro. The yellow dragon said "oh Spyro hello there young dragon. How you been?" He said going two times fast. The light blue dragon said "yes Spyro and Cynder welcome back home." Spyro said "it's going great! Actually I want to introduce you all to my and Cynder's new friends." The yellow dragon said "allow us to go first." Spyro, Cynder and the other two nodded and sat down. The yellow dragon said "I'm Volteer, the Electricity Guardian." The light blue dragon said "and I'm Cyril, the Ice Guardian. May we have your friends introduce themselves?" Spyro said "that's a good idea." Cynder and the others nodded in agreement. Ultimate said "I'm Ultimate Master the ultimate master dragon." Sparxa said "and I'm Sparxa the black dragon." Volteer said "so there's another black dragon? Um if I might ask but where were you born?" Before Sparxa could answer Volteer's question a bright yellow dot emerged from the shadows behind the guardians and Ultimate saw this and said "um guys what's that?" The yellow dot started to getting closer to Spyro and Spyro went wide eyed as he saw this then yellow dot fell on his face then everyone went wide eyed then there was silence for a few moments. Spyro then couldn't control him self so he decided to go crazy and try to get the figure off his face. Eventually Spyro got the yellow figure off his face and threw it on the floor. Everyone gathered around it and Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians saw who the glowing yellow figure is. Spyro said "Sparx?" Sparx replied "yep its me. Why did you do that?" Spyro growled and said "becuz u made me panic! I thought u were a firefly." Cynder nodding in agreement. Ultimate said "um Spyro who's this?" Spyro responded "oh right Sparx this is Ultimate Master. Ultimate this is Sparx, my... um... brother..." Ultimate said "hi Sparx. Nice to meet you." Sparx didn't respond becuz he was looking at Sparxa. Sparx flew over to Sparxa and said "um Cynder? Is this your twin becuz you two look alike." Sparxa heard what he said and looked up at him. Sparxa looked at Sparx like he was crazy or something becuz he said she and Cynder looked like twins (they kinda do little bit). Cynder said "no Sparx, Sparxa isn't my twin." Before someone could say anything a light green dragoness ran in to the main entrance of the temple with tears in her eyes. She then stopped and saw the Guardians and two black dragonesses, a purple dragon, a red dragon, and a yellow dragonfly. She then stopped crying and said "umm... I'm looking for Spyro the purple dragon and Ultimate Master the Ultimate Master dragon. Does anyone know where I can find them?" Spyro responded "I'm Spyro and the red dragon is Ultimate Master. Why do u need us?" Cynder said "wait! Before u tell us why u need them please tell us ur name first." The light green dragoness said "ok I'll tell u my name. Then will u all listen to what I have to say?" They all nodded. Then she sighed and said "ok my name is Zoey. I'm a poison dragoness." Cynder gasped and said "wait WHAT! A poison dragoness!? I honestly didn't know their were poison dragons... Ok Zoey tell us why u need Spyro and Ultimate Master?" Zoey said "umm... Its about my brother. He told me to come here and said to me 'go and find Spyro the Purple dragon and Ultimate Master the Ultimate Master dragon! We're all in danger!' After that I left him I came here. And now that I found you guys I want to go find him." Spyro said "alright let's--" Ultimate interrupted Spyro and said "wait... tell us what happened first. We need to know what we're getting into first and see what we're up against then we'll help u." Zoey got upset when Ultimate said that then she looked at the ground. Zoey then looked at Ultimate with hate and anger then she growled at him. Sparxa quickly said "hey Zoey, we'll help u find ur brother, just umm take us to his last known location. OK??" Zoey looked at Sparxa and said "hmph, fine but if Ultimate Master gets any ideas, I'M GOING TO HURT HIM!" Ultimate growled and was about to say something but Sparxa said "ok umm don't hurt him let me do that." Ultimate roared and said "ok you all wanna team up against me and not listen?! Then y'all can find Zoey's brother without me becuz I'm leaving and going back to my city! Find him without my help!" With that Ultimate turned around and left with his head down not saying a word. Spyro said "Ultimate come back." But Ultimate Master didn't listen and as soon he got outside he flew into the sky heading for his city. Cynder said "oh great... he left... nice going guys y'all made leave." Spyro said "yeah Ultimate Master was probably one of the nicest dragons I ever met and now he's gone, all thanks to Sparxa and Zoey. *sigh*" before anyone could say anything a black cloud of smoke from the sky floated into the main temple and clouded everyone's vision and causing Spyro, Cynder, Sparxa and Zoey to pass out cold.

 **hey everyone umm it's gonna be awhile before I finish chapter 6 so I will immediately upload it then y'all can tell me what y'all think. chapter 6 is called "Going to the Dark Castle" Im writing it right now. and I'll try make it more interesting than normal I don't know how but I'll try. OK that's all for today. cya ;P**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Going to the Dark Castle Part 1

(It's going to be awhile before I say when Ultimate and his friends are going to the dark castle and rescue Spyro, Cynder, and the others becuz I want u guys to meet some of my dragons in this chapter and the next one. Now I don't own any Spyro characters or any of their elements and Light Convexity and my own version of Chaos is mine. And when I write the next chapter I will tell y'all what Ultimate's Chaos element and Light Convexity element does but for now I will let y'all read this chapter.)

When Ultimate Master got back to his city he saw a lot of black smokey dragons and they were spotted in the main streets of the city. When Ultimate got down there he said "HEY!! What are y'all doing in my city?!" They turned to face him. They all gasped and the one in the middle said "Ultimate Master the creator of us special dragons... The last of his kind..." Ultimate said "wait what? What are u talking about?" The middle one said "we don't know all of it but I know someone who does." Ultimate said "who?" The one on the right said "we don't know her name. But she lives in a abandon city that's been left to rot a year ago. With that said its time for us to leave. Bye now." After he said that they all left. When it was over a few minutes later Anita who came out of the temple saw her brother and ran to him. She said "BROTHER!" Ultimate looked up just in time to see himself get tackled by his own sister. Ultimate said "ahh! Anita! Please get off of me." While she got off of him she asked him "brother why were u gone for so long? Y'know we missed u." Ultimate said "I know y'all did and I'm sorry if I was gone for so long." Anita looked around and said "umm where's ur black dragon friend?" Ultimate sighed and said "she umm... She wanted to team up against me with a poison dragoness. And I just wanted to see what we're up against but no the poison dragoness wanted to hurt me if I didn't agree to help her find her brother so I left." Anita growled then got angry after he said that then she said "so what happened to them after u left them?" Ultimate said "I don't know. I didn't look back after that and plus I didn't want to." Before anyone could say anything a dark dragon appeared in the sky and once he appeared everyone saw him. The dark dragon said "ahh Ultimate Master the last Ultimate Master Dragon ever created. It is I, Dark Zac, the servant of Malefor. And thanks for leaving ur friends all by themselves I appreciate it. If u want to come to the Dark Castle and save ur friends ur welcome at any time. Now I have to go check on ur friends and don't worry about them I will take good care of them. Bye now." With that he vanished out of thin air. Ultimate said to himself "what the... who was that? And he said my friends are at the Dark Castle... where is that place? Hmmm." After Ultimate said that time froze around him and a orange dragoness suddenly appeared and stood in front of him. Ultimate said "wha-- what happend?" The orange dragoness giggled then said "u don't remember me? Do u?" Ultimate said "no I don't. Who are u anyway?" The orange dragoness said "hmm you'll need to remember who I am and who u really are." Ultimate growled and said "I DO know who I really am!" Then she said "no u don't. You'll really need to try and remember who u really are. Please Ultimate, please try and remember who u really are and what you're purpose is in life. Please. Can u do that for an old friend?" Ultimate went wide eyed and said "you're... you're... You're Maria the orange dragoness." Maria replied with a small giggle and said "u are right about my name, my Master." She bowed at Ultimate. And Ultimate looked confused and said "umm I'm nobodies 'master' so why are u calling me that?" Maria replied "becuz u created me and ur a Ultimate Master dragon. That's why I'm calling u Master becuz..." Ultimate interrupted and said "ok ok that's enough, Maria. U don't need to tell me any more I'll try and figure the rest out on my own. Ok? And I already know that u love me probably becuz I'm a Ultimate Master dragon or something else..." Maria walked up to Ultimate and said "Y'know I do love u but the thing is I know u already love someone else. But I'll kiss u then I will take my leave." Before Ultimate could say anything Maria kissed him on the lips and he enjoyed it but only for a little bit. When they stopped Maria said "ok my Master I will take my leave now." Before Ultimate could say something Maria vanished out of thin air and when she did time around Ultimate Master started to play again. Ultimate said in his head "Maria... please tell me who I really am... Please..." Anita said "brother... are u alright?" Ultimate said "yeah I'm fine." Anita said "hey brother I need u to come with me. I want to meet someone." Ultimate said "ok." Anita took Ultimate to the largest and tallest temple in the whole city. When they got there Ultimate saw a pink dragoness, a dark dragon with light blue lines going from his head to his tail, 2 purple dragonesses, and a white dragoness. Ultimate looked surprised and said "wow! umm Anita who are they?" Anita responded "right. Guys this is my brother, Ultimate Master. And he's a Ultimate Master dragon." The white dragoness said "umm..." Anita said "brother listen closely. Ok?" Ultimate nodded. Anita sighed then said "ok. Brother the dark dragon's name is Neon, the pink dragoness's name is Ashley, the 2 purple dragoness's names are Jessica and Victoria, and finally the white dragoness's name is Jessie." Jessie said "umm Ultimate Master did u have any chance seen a dark dragon named Dark Zac?" Ultimate nodded and said "yes I have." Neon said "did he tell u anything?" Ultimate responded "yeah he told me I'm welcome anytime at the Dark Castle and he also said my friends are there. I think he wants me to go find the castle but I don't know where it's at..." Jessica said "hmmm... I think I do but not for sure where though..." Before Ultimate said something Victoria saw something glow behind Anita then she said "ummm Anita I want u to duck. Ok?" Anita said "why? Is there something or someone behind me?" Victoria nodded and said "DUCK NOW!" Anita ducked while Victoria shot a fire ball at the glowing thing behind Anita but it dodged it and said "whoa! Hey! I'm just trying to find Ultimate Master..." Ultimate said "why me? And who are u anyway!" the glowing dragonfly said "u don't know me?" Ultimate saw it was Sparx and said "oh hey Sparx I didn't recognize u for a second." Anita looked confused and said "ummm brother who's this?" Ultimate said "oh Anita this is Sparx, Spyro's brother. Sparx this is my sister, Anita." Anita said "ummm who's Spyro?" Before Ultimate replied Sparx said "Ultimate Master I know where the Dark Castle is!" Ultimate: "WHAT?!" Sparx: "yep it's at the Burnt Lands." Ultimate said "ok ummm where's that?" Sparx: "u don't know where that's at?" Ultimate shook his head then Neon said "I do." Ultimate said "ok Neon where is it at?"

Meanwhile at the Dark Castle...

Spyro woke up and said "wha- where am I?" Spyro eventually found himself in a cell wearing a black smokey collar. He then found a black dragoness either sleeping or just passed out so he decided to softly nudge her and said "hey are u alright?" The black dragoness groaned at first trying to force herself to get up and respond to him. She then finally got up and said "where am I?" Spyro: "umm I don't know... hey what's ur name?" The black dragoness said "umm my name is Cindy. What's your name?" Spyro responded "it's Spyro." Cindy said "do u know where we are Spyro?" Spyro said "no I wish I knew..." After he said that time around Spyro and Cindy froze then Maria said "don't worry guys my Master is coming with some friends and me of course." Spyro and Cindy quickly turned around to see a orange dragoness then Spyro said "who are u?" Maria responded "my name is Maria. And I can control Dragon Time... Somewhat... Now as for Spyro, ur dear friend Cynder or should I say 'girlfriend' misses u very much. I mean she loves u she just can't confess her love for u yet becuz she thinks she's not ready and also she thinks you'd reject her, which u won't." Spyro growled and said "what do u mean?! Me and Cynder are just friends and it won't get any better than that..." Maria said "nope just watch this..." Maria then fast forward time to where Cynder finally confessed her love for Spyro.

Cynder: "umm Spyro can I talk to u in private for a second?"

Spyro: "sure Cynder."

They went to the gardens to talk. When they got there Cynder said "umm Spyro who do u love? And please be honest with me." Spyro looked confused and gave it some thought and said "hmm well I don't know yet... Why?" Cynder took a deep breathe and said "becuz I- I- I love u..." Spyro was shocked to hear what Cynder just said to him.

Spyro: "I love u too Cynder."

They kissed then Maria ended the vision and they found themselves back in the cell at the Black Castle. Spyro sadly said "wha- why? Does she really love me?" Maria said "yeah she really does love u, like Sparxa loves my Master. Well I think my time is up. So Spyro please be nice to Cynder until I see u again." Spyro said "wait Maria! Why do u have Dragon Time? I thought only purple dragons are suppose to have Dragon Time?" Maria sighed and said "well Spyro that is a question for another time... I'm sorry but ur just gonna hafta wait until the next time we meet. Goodbye Spyro." Then Maria vanished and time began to play again. Cindy saw Spyro was upset and said "Spyro... Who is Cynder?" Spyro said "well... Cynder is my friend and we met when we were little a long time ago." A dark figure laughed and said "well Cindy I think Spyro or Cynder will work for me! Their Dark Sides of course!" Cindy growled and said "be quite Dark Zac! And plus this is none of ur concern!" Dark Zac said "oh don't worry about me becuz I already got Cynder!" Spyro growled and said "what did u do to Cynder?!" Dark Zac smiled and said "oh Y'know I gave her a 'Dark' gift perhaps! Hahahahahahaha!" Cynder came out of the shadows with Dark smoke coming out of her body and her eyes pure white. Spyro and Cindy were terrified and started to step back from the cell doors.

Back to Ultimate Master and the others

Neon said "and that's how we can get through the Burnt Lands to get to the Dark Castle." Jessica said "but first we need to go get Maria." Ultimate said "wait... Why Maria? Don't y'all know where the Burnt Lands or at least the Dark Castle?" Victoria said "we know where the Burnt Lands is but we don't know where the Castle is..." Ultimate sighed then Anita said "well brother mind if I come with u?" Ultimate said "no Anita u can't come with us. If u come with us who's gonna watch the city?" Jessie said "I will. I may not have the 'close up and personal experience' but I know how to use my elements without damaging anything or hurting anyone." Neon said "it's true Ultimate, Jessie knows how to use her Light elements than we can use our normal elements. C'mon give her a chance." Ultimate sighed and said "ok I'll give u one chance. But are u sure u can take care of the city with minimal casualties?" Jessie nodded and said "yep I promise on what u just said Ultimate Master. But I just have one question." Ultimate said "ok Jessie ask away." Jessie said "umm can I call u Master?" Ultimate said "uhh sure u can. You can call me that anytime u feel like it." Jessie said "yay! I've got a new Master! I won't let u down, Master!" Neon said "ok Ultimate lets get a move on. We're wasting too much time." Ultimate said "yeah ur right. Ok Anita let's go."

 **hello every1 I tried my best to put everything in one chapter but my thumb hurts and I'm graduating this Friday so I can't write everyday and umm this chapter is Part 1 and I'm writing Part 2 tomorrow so that might be interestingly better becuz Dark Zac is controlling Dark Cynder but only for a short time after she realizes that Dark Zac isn't her Master, only Malefor is becuz... well... u know the story. anyway Maria will be on Ultimate's quest to save Spyro and his friends but little do they know Ultimate, Spyro and their friends have a powerful Dark Side ally. but I'm not gonna tell y'all all of it because I don't wanna spoil it but I'll see y'all in the next chapter. goodbye! ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

Dark Ultimate Master

 **(Hi guys! Now before I write this next chapter, I want to apologize about not writing anymore chapters for a long time and I'm very sorry and I'll try not to do it again... Now y'all can read my chapters again! Enjoy! :D)**

Neon, Ashley, Ultimate Master, Jessica Victoria was headed to the abandoned city Neon said that Maria was supposed to be at. A little while later when they got there Ashley shivered and said "this place is creepy... do we have to land in there and search for Maria?" Neon said "yes we have to..." Ultimate said "c'mon guys lets get this over with. This place IS creepy..." So after they landed Victoria said "hey guys what's that light?" She pointed down the street at the weird glowing light. Neon looked confused and said "I don't know..." Maria came out of the glowing light and said "oh hi guys. I wasn't expecting y'all to be here." Ultimate said "Maria? What are u doing here?" Maria replied "well I'm trying to create illusions so I can distract my enemy. Sadly It's not working as planned or very well..." Neon was about to say something but Ashley screamed and everyone turned around and saw Ultimate Master(clone) standing right next to her. Neon said "umm Ashley that's Ultimate not an enemy... /" Ashley said "but Ultimate's standing right next to u." Neon looked to his right and Ultimate was really standing next to him then said "uhh wow... umm Ultimate?" Victoria said "wait how is there 2 Ultimate Masters?" Jessica and Ultimate(real) were onto of a roof and Ultimate(real) said "hi guys! Look up!" Neon looked up at Ultimate(real) and said "Ultimate help us fight these impostors of u!" Ultimate(real) said "no don't fight them they're my clones!" Maria said "oh ok. I was just about to fight them..." Victoria said "yep same here." Suddenly Ultimate's body started to turn black then Maria saw Ultimate turning black and stepped back very slowly and said "umm Ultimate? Are u ok?" Ultimate responded "yeah... Why? What's wrong? Is there someone behind me?" Ultimate then turned around to see nobody behind him then turned back to see everyone facing him, in fear. Ultimate then felt light headed and said "ugh I-I think I'm going to-" before he could finish he fell to the ground and passed out. Before anyone could say anything a Black Smokey figure came out of Ultimate Master's body and then he too fell to the ground right next to Ultimate Master and passed out.

 _1 hour later..._

Ultimate finally woke up and said "ugh... guys?" Maria Victoria looked over to Ultimate and saw him just now waking up. Victoria sighed and said "Ultimate, I'm glad ur ok..." Maria nodding in agreement. Ashley ran to Victoria and Maria and said "umm guys we have a problem... _" Ultimate said "uhh Ashley? Are u gonna say anything about me? Or-- WOAH!!! What the HECK is THAT?!" The black smokey figure approached them with Neon by his side. Ultimate let a low deep growl and said "Neon. Care to explain?" Maria said "Neon?! Where you've been?" Neon sighed and said "I've been with this guy." The smokey figure walked up to Ultimate Master and said "wow... Ultimate Master right?" Ultimate nodded and said "yes... Why? Wait! How do u know my name?! Did Neon tell u?" The smokey figure shook his head and said "no. He didn't. Your parents did right after u hatched. Your dad said im your Dark Side and your mother confirmed it. Just to be sure that is..." Ultimate was shocked to hear this. That his own parents told him his name and that Ultimate is looking at his Dark Side. Ultimate said "wow that's... umm... something... but what's your name?" The smokey dragon said "my name is: Dark Ultimate Master! And your my light side or as u would say it good side." Ultimate said "wow... well... ***ahem*** its good to finally meet u Dark Ultimate Master." Dark Ultimate Master said "please call me Dark Ultimate, it'll be better for u to say." Everyone nodded. After that everyone heard a loud explosion outside then Ashley said "AHHH! What was that?!" Ultimate said "it sounded like it came from outside. Wait... Where's Victoria...?"

 _Meanwhile with Victoria_

Victoria sighed and said "Jessica... why do we have to train here? I mean... Aren't u gonna see Ultimate Master? He's awake now." Jessica said "I know but I want to train now, just in case if we need to defend ourselves and each other. Please Victoria? Train with me? PLEASE??" Victoria said "ok ok Jessica I'll train with u. But only if u see Ultimate Master after this. Ok?" Jessica replied "ok. It's a deal." Victoria said "hmph ok then. Let's get started then shall we?" Victoria got serious then jumped into the air and shot a fire ball at Jessica. Jessica dodged it and jumped at Victoria attempting to claw her but Victoria said to herself "big mistake." then dodged her and grabbed her then she flew into the air then flew straight down at high speed and then hit the ground causing Jessica to cough up some blood. Victoria then realized what she had done and said "J-Jessica? I'm so sorry! I got too defensive and aggressive and almost killed u!" Jessica said "its-its alright I'll be fine. Just need to heal up a little thats all..." Then a weird looking creature approached them and Victoria said " wha- what are u?! Never seen u before?" The creature brought some of its friends as well. (Meaning Wyverns, Orcs, Trolls, Grublins, Elite Enemies, and Shadows. These enemies are from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon.) Jessica said "umm Victoria I think we should leave and go get Ultimate..." Victoria: "why?" Jessica: "because I think they're getting ready to fight us. And there's too many of them." Before Victoria could reply one of the weird creatures attacked Jessica catching both off guard and making Jessica dodge the attack. Victoria: "woah! That was close! Are u ok Jessica?" Jessica nodded. Victoria: "grrrr!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" She then charged up and shot a fireball at them and the fireball exploded on impact.

 _Back with Ultimate Master and the others..._

Ultimate Master: "we need to find out why was there an explosion and where was it." Ashley who didn't warn anyone decided to feint and pass out. Maria: "ASHLEY!!" An unknown voice said "hahahaha! She passed out this time! Isn't that something!" Ultimate: Grrrr! You AGAIN!!" Maria: "Dark Zac!!" Dark Zac: "well well well... Look who is it! Ultimate Master! It's been awhile. Hey tell me, how were u since we last met?" Ultimate: "I'm doing fine. And yourself?" Dark Zac: "same here. Oh that's right I almost forgot! Spyro wanted me to tell u something." Ultimate: "ok. And what's that?" Dark Zac: "he said to-- WOOAAAAH!!!!!" Dark Zac saw another Dark Side Dragon besides himself. Dark Ultimate: "what?" Dark Zac: "hmph I see u already have a dark side... Mind if I 'have' him...?" Dark Ultimate: "u can't control me it's really not possible..." Dark Zac: "GRRR!! Watch me control u!!!" He then used his Shadow Breathe on Dark Ultimate. Dark Ultimate was immune to it. Dark Zac said to himself _"what?! He- he was right... I really can't control him..."_ Dark Ultimate: "see? Not u or anyone can't control me! EVER! It's not gonna work! Not now not ever! I'm the first Dark Dragon to ever be impossible to control!" Dark Zac: "ok that may be true... But I will fight u and Ultimate Master!" Ultimate: "umm? By yourself?" Dark Zac: no! Me and... HER!" He said pointing at the Dark Dragoness. Ultimate: "Grrrr! Wait... Cynder?!" Dark Zac: "ahh... So u two already met? Isn't that something... But enough talk I'll take on Ultimate Master! And u will take on his Dark Side!" Dark Cynder nodded in agreement. Both Ultimate and his Dark Side got into their fighting stance.

 **Well I'm gonna write Chapter 8 now. As I said before, I'm really sorry about not writing anymore and I'll try my best (as hard as I can) to not do it again. And plus I graduated then I got sick a month and few weeks later. I went to the library after I got better and forgot about and uploading these type of stuff and some stuff has happend that a lot more complicated than it needed to be... So anyway more Chapters of Spyro meets Ultimate Master will soon be here very soon. :P**

 **[this is a spoiler about random stuff I talk about... LOL]**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fights Friends

 **(I just want to explain something before I start this next chapter, 1 for the title of this chapter I couldn't think of anything else and I'm sorry. 2 like I said before and the TLoS DotD characters I do not own any of them or any of their elements, only my own. 3 I'm thinking of putting the Fury Mode and Spyro Cynder's armor set [and the effects] in the future chapters [those i don't own as well]. Well that's all! Enjoy! ;P)**

Ultimate saw Cynder was wearing a black smokey collar around Cynder's neck then quietly said to Dark Ultimate " look Dark, Cynder's wearing that... Is that the reason Cynder's being controlled by Dark Zac?" Dark Ultimate: "hmm... maybe... yes ur right." Dark Zac jumped at Ultimate and tried to claw him but Ultimate dodged him and attacked right back at him. Dark Ultimate said to Dark Cynder "umm... Cynder right?" Dark Cynder: "I-I am-" Dark Ultimate: "hmm... hey maybe I can help u get that off. But only if u don't attack me while I get that off and help me defeat Dark Zac. Do we have a deal?" Dark Cynder hesitated for a bit and said "yes. It's a deal." While Dark Ultimate Master was trying to get the smokey collar off from around Dark Cynder's neck, Ultimate Master was struggling to fight Dark Zac by himself. Dark Zac: hahaha! What's the matter? Am I too strong for u?" Suddenly Ultimate's body started flashing yellow. Dark Zac: "wha- what's this?!" After Ultimate's body flashed yellow a few times the flashing stopped with the sound of loud thunder. The sky darkened, flashes of thunder started appearing, one after another, then one of them hit Ultimate's body. Maria, Ashley, Neon, Jessica Victoria: "ULTIMATE!!!!!" Ultimate's body was not hurt but healed him and not only that a ball of electricity appeared infront of Ultimate and started to take shape. Maria: what's happening? What's Ultimate doing?" Ashley: "I don't know... But-" Victoria: "hey is that a 'Legendary Electric Dragoness' or whatever u call it?" Neon: "a what?" Victoria: "Y'know one of them 'Legendary Dragons' that u hear in stories that our parents to tell us when we were kids." Ashley: umm... Come again?" Victoria: "never mind... -_-" Dark Zac: n-n-no... That's not possible..." Ultimate's electricity ball formed into a Electricity Dragoness. She looked at Dark Zac who was trembling in fear, her face in hatred then she growled and said "u better leave or I'll make u." Then she roared so loud the entire sky darkened even more causing more thunder bolts to apear and be louder than before. Dark Zac: "grrr! Ultimate, I'll be back for u! C'mon Dark Cynder lets g-" before he could finish he was hit by two Convexity Beams and was send flying backwards. Dark Zac: "Cynder! Wha?!" He saw Cynder was no longer in her dark side. Cynder: "hmph at least I have friends and u don't Dark Zac!" Dark Zac: "grrraaaah! FINE! I'll go get Malefore myself!" Then he flew away. Cynder sighed then said "thank u Dark Ultimate for helping me." Dark Ultimate: "no problem Cynder. Glad I could help. :)" Ashley: "I'd hate to interrupt but..." *points at Ultimate and the Dragoness* Dark Ultimate: "umm I don't who Ultimate summoned..." Maria: "maybe we should ask him?" Cynder: "hmm... maybe ur right..." Jessica: "let's go ask him. Then we'll figure it out from there."

So they walked over to Ultimate and the Dragoness.

Dark Ultimate: "hey Ultimate. We got 2 things to tell u." Ultimate: "umm ok. What are they?" Dark Ultimate: "1 I finally got Cynder out of her dark side and now she's reunited with us. And 2 who is that u summoned?" Ultimate: "oh! This is a Legendary Dragon. She umm I'd rather not say..." Victoria: "ha! I knew it!" Maria: "what?" Victoria: "she IS one of the Legendary Dragons!" Victoria walked up to the Legendary Dragoness and said "it's really great to finally meet a Legendary Dragoness! Hey what's ur name?" Dragoness: "uhh... Electra..." Victoria: "Electra huh? Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Victoria." Ashley: "umm I hate to interrupt but... we have a problem..." Maria: "umm where's Neon?" Ashley: "that's it. He's not here... And I don't know where he is..." Ultimate: "I think I do..."

Meanwhile with Neon...

Neon who was flying was trying to find the Burnt Lands but instead found a valley of colorful flowers and trees. Neon who was tired of flying decided to land there and take a break.

Back with the others...

Ultimate growled and said "NEON!! Where are you at?!" Ashley who was worried for her friends decided to go check on Jessica. When Ashley found Jessica she was looking at something and decided to go talk to her. Ashley: "hey Jessica, what're you looking at?" Jessica pointed at the clouds and said "those clouds... something doesn't feel right..." Ashley: "umm who or what do u think it is?" Jessica: "I... I feel like its watching us..." Just before Ashley said something the wind started to pick up. Jessica: "umm I think its time to go back to the others and tell them about this 'weird looking cloud'..." When Ashley and Jessica got back to the others they saw 2 purple dragons, a red dragoness and a black dragoness. Ashley: "hey Ultimate!!" Ultimate turned around and saw Ashley and Jessica then said "oh hey guys! Have you guys found Neon yet?" Jessica: "no, but, we did see a weird looking cloud in the sky. See?" *points at the cloud* Dark Ultimate: "umm I think it wants something..." Maria: "or someone..." Suddenly Ultimate heard Electra growling quietly and walked over to her and said "umm Electra, why are u growling?" Electra: "huh? Oh its just... that cloud... it found me again..." Ultimate: "why do u think that?" Electra: "becuz I'm the last Legendary Dragon there ever is... And it's wants me to die... I don't want to die!" Ultimate: "don't worry Electra, I won't let u die! I won't any of my friends or anyone else die! Not here! Not now! Not ever!" Electra smiled and said "thank u Ultimate." Ultimate nodded then he turned to the cloud and growled then said "HEY! UR NOT KILLING MY FRIENDS OR ANYONE ELSE! AND IF U DO, I'LL COME FOR U AND U DONT WANT THAT!!" After he said that he used his chaos element and made the cloud vanish. Maria: "Ultimate! Me, Ashley and Jessica found out where Neon went!" Ultimate: "wha-what? Where is he?!" Ashley: "he's at the Flower Fields!" Ultimate: "well we better not keep him waiting! Let's go get him and then go to the Burnt Lands!" Everyone: "YEAH!"

 **hi guys now i dont the legend of spyro characters or any of their elements i only own my characters and the flower fields i made that up myself and some of the dragons names'. ok thats all cya in chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The Flower Fields**

 **(I just want to say a few things about my 2 elements, Light Convexity and Chaos and what they do. Light Convexity is 15% more powerful the Dark Convexity itself but it doesn't turn the enemy to stone instead makes them 50% weaker than normal, to Light dragons is 36% weaker than normal and to Dark dragons is 96% weaker than normal. And for Ultimate Master's Chaos element, he can clone himself at max of 14 plus himself is 15, make decoys to distract his enemies, turn dark crystals into healing crystals or destroy them and make himself and all his elements 10x more powerful than normal but can only be use when he's fighting enemies or training. OK that's all! Enjoy reading Chapter 9! Oh and the red dragoness is Anita and I forgot to put her name in there and in Chapter 7 but I forgot that too... Sorry. Now that's all.)**

Ultimate Master, Jessica, Electra, Victoria, Dark Ultimate Master, Cynder, Maria, Ashley Anita all flew to the flower fields and saw not just Neon but a purple dragoness so they decided to land next to them and Ultimate said "NEON!!!" Neon jumped up in surprise then said "whoa!!! Um... Ultimate?! Uhh..."

Jessica: "I thought u were captured or... Killed..."

Maria: "yeah! Why did u leave us?!"

Neon: "umm becuz I wanted to find the Dark Castle but instead I found this place. I don't know what this place is called but... I like it."

Ultimate: "oh... umm... This place is called the Flower Fields. And my mom told me a dragoness was waiting for me here."

Neon: "what was her name?"

Ultimate: "Sparxa."

Neon was silent for a few seconds then approached Ultimate with caution and said "Sparxa? The black dragoness?" Ultimate nodded then said "yeah..." Neon slowly stepped back away from Ultimate.

Ultimate: "umm... Neon what's wrong with u? All I said was 'Sparxa' then u got all... creepy... for some reason?"

Maria: "Ultimate..."

Ultimate: "Yes Maria?"

Maria: "Neon hates the Black Dragon Clan."

(Read a little bit of Chapter 2 about the Black Dragon Clan and I'll put some more details in this chapter at the end or when I get to it)

Ultimate: "so do I. But why does he hate them?"

Neon: "Sparxa and Cinda."

Ultimate: "Sparxa...? And Cinda? Who's Cinda?"

Neon: "u may not know this but... Sparxa is from the Black Dragon Clan. Her father is their leader. Cinda is their captain. And Sparxa is their commander."

Ultimate didn't say anything after Neon said Sparxa is with the Black Dragon Clan.

Maria: "and that's not the worst part, Sparxa's dad hurt ur father when u little... when we were little..."

Ultimate: "is that why he tried to take me away from my parents? Please tell me that's not true?"

Neon: "I'm sorry, Ultimate. But its the truth."

Ultimate got upset about this and didn't say anything so he decided to change the subject.

Ultimate: "hey... umm... Who's that?"

Neon: "oh this is Crista. She's a purple dragoness. Just like Victoria."

Crista: "hi!"

Jessica notice Ultimate didn't say anything for awhile so decided to go to him and talk to him.

Jessica: "hey Ultimate? Y'know ur sister, Anita is here why don't I go get her?"

Ultimate didn't respond (...)

Anita: "hey Jessica? umm what's wrong with my brother?"

Before anything else happened Ultimate Master's body started glowing again but this time an egg formed around Ultimate and trapped him inside. Anita screamed so loud that everyone came to Anita and Jessica.

Cynder: "what happened?! And where's Ultimate?!"

Jessica pointed at the egg and said "Ultimate's in the egg!!"

Everyone gasped

Neon: "it's too hard to break open! It could take hours or days to get Ultimate out of there!"

Victoria: "well I guess we're gonna hafta wait until Ultimate's done inside that egg..."

Maria: "wait Victoria? What do u know about that egg Ultimate's in?"

Crista: "hey guys?"

Neon: "what is it Crista?"

Crista: "I see some burning land over there. its on fire and everything!"

Maria: "what is that place?"

Cynder: "that's the Burned Lands."

Crista: "Burned Lands? Why do they called it that?"

Cynder: "well... its complicated to explain..."

Dark Zac: "well well well what do we have here."

Electra: "I'm here guys!"

Maria: "Electra?! where've u been?!"

Neon: "umm guys? Dark Zac is here! Can we deal with him before ur little reunion?!"

Dark Zac: "for once I agree with ur friend..."

Ashley: "why IS Dark Zac here?"

Dark Zac: "why am I here? I'm here to kill Ultimate Master and Cynder! Oh wait not Cynder just Ultimate Master!"

Cynder: "why?"

Dark Zac: "becuz ur friend Spyro has joined my side."

Maria: "what did u do to him?!"

Dark Zac: "oh Y'know. The same thing I did to Cynder!"

Spyro came outta nowhere in his dark form. But he had no collar around his neck.

Cynder: "SPYRO!!"

Dark Zac: "hahaha! U see Cynder, nothing can sto-"

Dark Spyro hit Dark Zac with his Convexity beam cutting him off.

Dark Zac: "grrr! Spyro! We're on the same side here! Their the enemies! Not me! I'm ur mast-"

Dark Spyro did the same thing again to Dark Zac.

Dark Zac: "fine Spyro! Be here with ur stupid friends I'm gonna go get Malefor myself!"

Maria: "whelp... Dark Zac left... Thankfully... But..."

Cynder: "I know Maria... Hey I just realized something."

Neon: "what?"

Cynder: "where is Dark Ultimate Master?"

Everyone turned to see Dark Ultimate looking at Ultimate's egg.

Cynder: "umm what's he doing?"

Neon: "I think he's trying to talk to him."

Suddenly the egg started to crack.

Ashley: "Dark Ultimate! Get away from it!"

Dark Ultimate went to the group watched the egg crack with the others. After a short while the egg finally shattered and Ultimate Master was floating in the air and looking a little different than usual.

Victoria: "hey... That's Ultimate Masters _'Savior form'_."

Cynder: "what??"

Maria said to herself: _'where the heck is Victoria getting all this stuff? First it was the Legendary Dragon, and now Ultimate's Savior form?! My head just hurts from all this...'_

Victoria: "I never though Ultimate Master would be _'The Savior'_ than _'The Destroyer'_... Wow."

Cynder: "the destroyer? Me and Spyro killed that thing. Well kinda..."

Victoria: "not the one u know but the one I know."

Cynder: "wait! Spyro is still in his dark form! We need to help him!"

Dark Ultimate: "I already did. He's unconscious though... I didn't hurt him, just made him very sleepy."

Cynder: "oh..."

Victoria: "hey guys! Come look at Ultimate's body."

He has adult form wings but a little smaller and had silver like blades on his wings and the wing color was red and wing membrane was black, his tail blade was skinnier and longer and had 1 other smaller blade on each side of his main tail blade and the main tail blade color is a bright silver and the other 2 was the same color, Ultimate's scales were a bit more straight than any other dragons scales and the entire scale color was black, and his belly color was more dark blue **[like the sky at night]** , his fur color was a fury fire red, he still had 2 horns on his head but the colors were red with purple stripes and finally his eyes were the same color as his fur.

 _This Is Ultimate Master's Savior Form._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **Legendary Fire Guardian Temple** **(Now before I begin I know I made some mistakes in some of my previous chapters and that's becuz i was busy and didn't have a lot of free time working on these chapters and for Ultimate Master's Savior Form its gonna get a little bit worked on after I'm done with this chapter! That's all for now. ENJOY! ;P)**

While Spyro was passed out he saw himself in a dark void and heard voices saying his name multiple times and be being repeated. Then after a while they stopped.

Spyro: "where am I?!"

???: "Spyro... I'm terribly sorry, but I needed to talk to u."

Spyro: "oh ur the Chronicler right?"

Chronicler: "that's right. And I wanted to give u ur Dragon Time back. Do u still know how to use it?"

Spyro: I don't know anymore... It's been too long since I last used Dragon Time..."

Chronicler: "well I don't know how to teach u how to use it like the old Chronicler does..."

Spyro: "oh so ur the new Chronicler?"

Chronicler: "yes. I am."

Spyro: "well... I've been wanting to tell u something about Dragon Time."

Chronicler: "well Spyro. Go on. I'm listening."

Spyro: "well my friend Maria knows how to use Dragon Time other than me. I don't know how she can use it and she's not a purple dragon. She's an orange dragon."

There was silence from the Chronicler for a few moments.

Chronicler: "I... I... I didn't know that... But how? How can she use Dragon Time? And she's not a purple dragon u say?"

Spyro nodded.

Chronicler: "hmm she may or may not know how to teach u how to use it. I'm not sure..."

Spyro: "oh and she didn't tell me her name when I first met her and she told me that she can use Dragon Time."

Chronicler: "hmm I didn't know that other dragons can use Dragon Time besides purple dragons... I should put u back in the real world now."

Spyro: wait! Who are u?"

Chronicler: "u should already know that, young one."

Before Spyro said something his vision went white.

Victoria: "...but Cynder?! We don't even know how to get pass the Belt of Fire! Without hurting ourselves that is...!"

Maria: "I agree with Victoria. We can't possibly go around! It would take too long! Especially if we have Spyro still being unconscious...!"

Suddenly Spyro started coughing and slowly tried to get up.

Ultimate: "Spyro..." *sigh*

Anita: "Spyro? Wait..."

Anita apparently remembered what Ultimate told her about Sparxa and a poison dragoness.

Anita: "Grrrr! SPYRO!!!"

Anita charged at Spyro at full speed and tackled him.

Ultimate: "ANITA! Get off of him, now!"

Spyro: "what did I do?!"

Cynder: "Anita! What are u doing?!"

Anita: "why?!"

Spyro: "why what?"

Anita: "u were with a poison dragoness back at ur city when u and ur friends got captured by Dark Zac! Why?!"

Spyro: "uhh... I honestly don't know what happend to her..."

Anita: "I know ur lying Spyro! Stop trying to hide it!"

Cynder used her wind element to push Anita off of Spyro.

Cynder: "that's enough Anita! I was there too! Dark Zac passed us all out with some type of black smoke!"

Anita growled at Cynder then she used her fire breathe and tried to burn Cynder. Although before it hit Cynder, Ultimate somehow called a fire spirit and landed infront of Cynder blocking Anita's fire breathe.

Ultimate: "ANITA! THATS ENOUGH!!! SPYRO IS NOT THE ENEMY!!!"

Anita: "I... I... I'm sorry, brother. I just got so angry and then..."

Ultimate: "I know, sis. I felt it too."

???: well are y'all done fighting each other?

Electra: I know that voice.

???: Electra?

Electra: Fyra? Is it u?

Fyra: Electra. It's u.

Electra: Fyra! How are u?

Fyra: I'm doing really well. How about yourself?

Electra: same here.

Maria: umm Electra? Who's this?

Electra: oh yeah. I forgot. Fyra these are my friends. Guys this is Fyra my childhood friend.

Suddenly a explosion went off on the other side of the fire wall.

Fyra: uh-oh! Let's go to my temple! We'd better hurry though!

Maria: why?

Fyra: Dark Zac wants the **'Magical Crystal'** we have.

Victoria: not if we stop him!

Fyra: OPEN THE GATES!!

The fire wall revealed a gate leading to a city.

Fyra: c'mon guys! This way!

 _Meanwhile..._

???: grrr!! I know that already!!

???: oh really? You like Fyra, I like Fyra! So let her pick, me or u!!

???: stop it, both of u! I had enough!

???: no we're brothers! And we won't stop until she picks one of us!

???: ...fine whatever... Anyway, any word on the Legendary Dragoness?

???: no sadly. But how do u know its a girl? It may be a boy.

???: what the-- why a boy?!

???: well... I don't know...

Guard: hey guys, Fyra's back!

???: yes!!!

???: finally.

 _Back with the others..._

Spyro: so... Fyra's also a Legendary Dragoness?

Electra: yep.

Spyro Ultimate: oh.

Cynder: and what about that one clan Ultimate told us about? Do they have anything to do with Malefor like Dark Zac?

Ultimate: the Black Dragon Clan?

Cynder: yeah.

Ultimate: honestly I don't know...

Ashley: uhh guys? Where's Victoria?

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion. Then heard Victoria's voice.

Ultimate: there! In the sky! Victoria's fighting two other dragons!

Victoria: guys, help me!

Ultimate: I'll help Victoria!

Maria: no Ultimate! Remember what happend! What u did to Dark Zac! I'll help Victoria!

Suddenly Victoria fell from the sky and hit the ground, causing her to cough up some blood.

Ultimate saw Victoria in pain then he saw his friends got pinned to the ground and a voice said in his head 'oh Savior. Do u really think u can save them all? Or not?'

Ultimate: grrr! Dark Zac! Show urself!!

Dark Zac: oh no, that's not going to happen this time!

Ultimate started to raise in the air while the air started to ignite with fire then he spread his wings and the clouds started to turn from a dark red to a bright orange.

Ultimate: IM TIRED OF U DARK ZAC! NOW STOP AND LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!!!

Ultimate unleashed the fire at his enemies and torched them in their place. After Ultimate was finished he fell to the ground exhausted.

Maria: Ultimate are u ok?!

Ultimate: I think so...

Fyra: that was a Fire Fury...

Cynder Electra: a what?

Fyra: a Fire Fury.

Spyro: hey, I did a Fire Fury when I was a kid a few years ago. But how did Ultimate Master do his?

Cynder: yeah. Spyro had to train. But Ultimate...?

Fyra: umm let's go inside and I'll explain.

A few moments later...

???: hey, Fyra!

Fyra: oh hey. Where's ur brother?

???: I'm right here!

Fyra: good.

???: aww don't tell me ur going for my brother instead of me?

Fyra: nope, not u either.

Spyro: umm Fyra? Who are they?

Fyra: oh right. Guys these are Max, Mac, Crista and Anna.

Fyra: and for u guys these r my new friends: Spyro, Cynder, Maria, Anita, Ashley, Electra, Jessica, Victoria Ultimate Master!

Max: hi.

Anna: Ultimate Master? The Destroyer?!

Ultimate: no. I'm the Savior.

Anna: oh...

Anita: umm where's Dark Ultimate?

Mac: who?

Jessica: Ultimate's dark side.

Crista: Ultimate Master has a dark side?!

Fyra: oh no...

Maria: relax, Ultimate's dark side is on our side.

Electra: yeah, so calm down. Everything's gonna be ok.

Fyra Crista: ***sigh***

Fire Spirit (male): well Fyra, I see u made some more friends.

Fyra: oh... yeah... right...

Ultimate: umm Fyra?

Fire Spirit (female): oh my.

Fyra: what is it?

Fire Spirit (female): it's a Ultimate Master dragon. He must trained now or it's too late!

Ultimate: umm my name is: Ultimate Master.

Fire Spirit (male): oh...

Ultimate: but why do I need to train now?

Fire Spirit (female): becuz Dark Zac is going to the core of the world to resurrect The Dark Master.

Spyro Cynder: Malefor...

Fire Spirit (male): wait? U two know The Dark Master's name?

Spyro Cynder nodded

Ultimate: fine I'll train to help u all fight Dark Zac and stop this Malefor guy.

Fyra: good. Now let's train together. We're all gonna need it.

Ultimate: ok!

 **i know ive been unable to upload anything for a while and thats becuz ive sick and im sorry but here's chapter 10. oh and i wont be uploading anything when the first comes after i will resume.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** **Legendary Hero's** **(Now before I begin I want to say a few things: 1 Ultimate Master's Savior form is fixed, the wings are Spyro's size and the claws are shorter. 2 Spyro, Cynder Ultimate will be using Convexity armor when fighting stronger enemies. 3 Spyro's dark side is stronger than Dark Cynder Dark Zac. Ok that's all! Enjoy Chapter 11.)**

 **While Ultimate Master and the others were training something very odd happend...**

Ultimate: ugh... this is getting nowhere... :(

Spyro: for once, I agree with Ultimate...

Cynder: guys... I... I don't... feel... so...

Anita: umm... I think Cynder's about to faint?

Fyra: uhh... Cynder?

 **Cynder fainted after a short while and everyone rushed over to her.**

Spyro: CYNDER!!

Electra: Spyro stop! She's probably just tired from training so much!

 **Before Spyro could say something Cynder transformed into her dark side without warning.**

Anita: everyone back up! Get away from Cynder!

 **Cynder got up a little while after she transformed into her dark side.**

Dark Cynder: ugh... Where am I?

Spyro: umm... Cynder?

Dark Cynder: hmm? Oh it's you. Spyro was it?

Spyro nodded

 **Dark Cynder looked at Spyro's friends and saw Ultimate Master. So after a little while she decided to walk over and talk to him.**

Dark Cynder: well... It's been awhile hasn't it?

Ultimate: umm... What?

Dark Cynder: oh, your not him?

Ultimate: Cynder. What are you talking about?

Dark Cynder: it's Dark Cynder.

Ultimate: umm...?

Dark Ultimate: ah, Cynder's dark side.

 **Dark Cynder saw Ultimate's dark side then walked over to him.**

Dark Cynder: where were you since our last battle?

Dark Ultimate: I don't think I need to tell you that, do I?

Dark Cynder: hmph! This time you won't be so lucky!

Dark Ultimate: wanna make sure about that? I'm still stronger than you, Y'know.

Ultimate: Dark! Wait a minute! How do you know Dark Cynder?!

Dark Cynder: that's a long story! Besides it got complicated at the end!

Spyro: wait what? Dark Cynder knows Dark Ultimate Master?!

Fyra: err... I don't want to alarm anyone but... Why is Ultimate Master glowing red?

 **Everyone stopped and looked at Ultimate.**

Anita: yeah... And where's Jessica and Victoria?

Electra: hey look at Spyro! He's glowing purple!

Dark Cynder: ah the _'Legendary Hero's'!_

Fyra: what?

Maria: the _Legendary Hero's_. They say they can hold great power between themselves and the world... and probably the entire universe if possible.

Dark Zac: yes that's true. But it's too late for that!

Dark Cynder: oh do u really think so?

Dark Zac: yeah I do!

Fyra: h-how?! How did you get passed my Fire Wall?!

Dark Zac: how? Because of this guy.

???: hello again. Spyro!

Spyro: it-it can't be...

Ultimate: who are you?!

Spyro: everyone... That's **_Malefor_**...

Anita: oh no...

Malefor: yes, now come Cynder its time to go.

Ultimate: NO!!

 **Dark Cynder froze then walked over to Ultimate Master and sat next to him.**

Malefor: grrr! I don't have time for this!!

 **Malefor shot 2 fire balls at Ultimate who was just standing there and hit him in the face.**

Malefor: hmph!

Ultimate: you gotta try harder than that!

 **After the smoke cleared around Ultimate, he shot 2 massive fire ball bombs at Malefor hitting him in the face knocking him backwards into a wall.**

Malefor: gah! I'm-

Dark Zac: no Master! Let's go! U didn't fully recovered yet! So dont waste ur energy!

Malefor: hmph! Fine. And as for you!

 **Malefor shot a shadow ball at Ultimate and missed him on purpose.**

Ultimate: ha! You missed!

Malefor: I didn't intent to hit you!

Ultimate: wha- what??

 **Ultimate turned around and saw his sister completely covered in darkness.**

Ultimate: ANITA!!! Grrrr!!!

 **Ultimate turned back around to face Malefor.**

Ultimate: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

Malefor: ha! Good luck with that! Come Dark Zac! Let's go!

 **Maria cut off Ultimate...**

Maria: no Ultimate! This isn't the way!

Ultimate: but-!

Spyro: no buts! And Maria's right. There has to be another way! There... is another way?? Right Maria?

Maria: yeah there is. Always.

Victoria: guys... This may be a bad time but... Can't we just go to this ' _Chronicler_ ' Spyro was talking about?

Spyro: hmm... I guess we can. Wait! Where were you at this whole time?!

Victoria: that's... complicated...

Ultimate: and where's Jessica?

Victoria: that's also complicated...

Spyro: what do you mean ' _that's complicated_?!' Cynder turned into Dark Cynder and Anita got corrupted by Malefor's dark magic!! And you're telling us ' _that's complicated_?!'

Ultimate: Spyro, stop just stop... we'll figure it out later. Alright?

 **Spyro calmed down and nodded**

Ultimate: plus we don't want u to be in ur dark form like Cynder...

Dark Cynder: is there a problem with me looking like this? Or is it that you want to see Cynder?

Ultimate: no, not really.. And besides, your taking care of Cynder becuz your in her body.

 **Dark Cynder blushed at Ultimate's comment.**

Dark Cynder: w-well then... that's good enough for me...

Victoria: well shall we g-! WHOA!! What happend to Anita?!

Ultimate: that's complicated... We'll talk about that later.

Anita: I-I think... I think... I... *faints*

Ultimate: Anita!!

Spyro: let's get going Ultimate! Before they try to come back and try to finish us when we're not looking!

Fyra: me and Electra will carry Anita.

Ultimate: ok then. Let's go!

 ** _Hello everyone, yes I know I was absent since the last time I posted and that's becuz I went to the hospital (it's complicated) and now I'm back so enjoy reading this chapter. The story of Spyro meets Ultimate Master must and will go on!!_**


	13. Chpater 12

**_Chapter 12_** ** _The Legend_**

 ** _Hello again guys I'm sry this is a little late but I went back the other day and forgot to say something... I forgot to write Chapter 12 that day but I was sick and couldn't do anything... So now I'm writing it now... Sorry about that... :(_**

 **Ultimate Master, Spyro, Dark Ultimate Master, Dark Cynder, Victoria, Electra, Fyra while carrying Anita flew from the Fire Temple and through the clouds.**

Spyro: ahh I forgot how this feels so good.

Dark Cynder: yeah.

Ultimate: I agree.

Victoria: guys I think we should land for a bit... I'm tired.

Spyro: ok. Let's land and find a safe place to put Anita down.

Fyra: yeah cuz she's heavy.

Electra nodded in agreement

 _A few minutes later..._

Electra: there!

Ultimate: it's a cave. That should do for now.

 _Inside the cave..._

 ** _Spyro Ultimate was finding sticks and their Fire Element to light the sticks using them as torches._**

Spyro: that's the last one.

Ultimate: same here.

Dark Ultimate: can you tell me where the heck have you been since our last battle?

Dark Cynder: well... It did get pretty chaotic at the end. And you did banish the Dark Master to that one place we both know about.

Malefor: yeah and that's not gonna happen this time!

Ultimate: what?! How?! How did he find us?!

Dark Zac: oh please Ultimate, anyone would know your whereabouts!

Malefor: and u will pay for what happend last time!

Ultimate: ok and?

 **Malefor growled at Ultimate's comment.**

Spyro: wait! Malefor! How did u get out of there alive?!

Dark Zac: allow me to answer that.

 _Flashback..._

 _At the Core of the World..._

 _Dark Zac: and that goes there... done. Now he should come back at any second now..._ _Malefor rose from the earths core and fell next to Dark Zac._ _*Malefor groans*_ _Dark Zac: Malefor, wake up!_ _Malefor: Huh? Where am I?!_ _Dark Zac: relax! Your still in the... Umm... Where Spyro Cynder defeated you at._ _Malefor: Spyro... And Cynder?! Where are they at?! I'll tear them to shreds!!!!_ _Dark Zac: not here im afraid... But they made a new friend, a 'Ultimate Master Dragon' friend._ _Malefor: but... We haven't seen a Ultimate Master Dragon in over a hundred years! And now your telling me their coming back now?!?!_ _Dark Zac nodded_ _Dark Zac: maybe I can take u to one? But!_ _Malefor: but what?_ _Dark Zac: but if u can help me get rid of him._ _Malefor: ok why?_ _Dark Zac: they say his power can be so overpowered that he can choose between good or evil or both and be like a god or better... A lot better. And he chooses to be good he doesn't know how to unlock this power, not yet anyway. But if he sides with a hero of good or evil, he'll be immune to all Elemental Attacks whether you like it or not. There will be no stopping him. Not even Dark Cynder, Dark Spyro, myself, or even You, or if the world is against him and worlds beyond the realm. There's no befriending him once it starts. Only if there's another one of him, an Ultimate Master Dragon that is..._ _Malefor: hmm... Alright I'll help u but only if u help me kill Spyro Cynder or awaken their Dark Sides to join us. Deal?_ _Dark Zac: Deal!_ _Flashback over..._

Spyro: but that doesn't anwser my question!

Dark Ultimate: hmmm... I think I know how he got out.

Dark Cynder: how?

Dark Ultimate: hey Malefor. Don't u have the Earth Element?

Malefor: yes.

Dark Ultimate: I think he used that to his advantage to escape the center of the earth and with Dark Zac help and come back to recover then take out Spyro and Cynder. Or Ultimate Master becuz of the legend.

???: hmph! That's really convenient I'd say.

???: same here.

Ultimate: huh?

Malefor: I think its time for us to go Dark Zac.

 **Dark Zac nodded then they flew away.**

Spyro: hey! get back here!!!

Ultimate cut off Spyro.

Ultimate: no.

Spyro: but-!

Ultimate: no, we'll get our chance. But now isn't the time. We have another problem to deal with.

 ** _Hello every1 I'm sorry for not uploading like I should but I was very sick now I'm back for good. Now I'm gonna write both Chapter 13 14! :)_** ** _P.S. I'm gonna upload chapter 13 14 together becuz I need to make up lost time so pls be very patient. :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** **Hello 2 every1, im sorry for not uploading for a long time I just got a new ipad... sorry for the inconvenience...** **The Dark Fight 1**

Ultimate: who are you?!

???: do I really need to answer that?

Dark Cynder: ...I think they want to fight us. I will always accept the challenge.!

???: oh look. Another Dark Dragon. Is she like us?

???: hmm, I dont know...

Dark Ultimate: to himself ... _(why do I always get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?)_

Ultimate: wait... ANITA!?!?

Anita: how do u know my name?!

Dark Ultimate: oh I didn't recognize you for a moment: Queen of Darkness!!

 **(Before I go any further I just want to update something. Power of Darkness is a weird name not gonna lie so I changed "Power" to "Queen" to make it sound better and more evil like and Dark Ultimate Master knows Queen of Darkness. Okay back to the story!)**

Queen of Darkness: ahh I didn't see u there: Dark Ultimate Master!!

Ultimate: ummm...? Dark how do u know her and how come my sister, my own sister doesnt know me?!

Dark Ultimate: me and her? Thats complicated...

Queen of Darkness: yes and very difficult to explain... and this is ur sister Anita? She's in her Dark Side...

Ultimate: but she never had a dark side!!!!

Queen of Darkness: HEY!!!!! Im just telling u the truth!!!

Ultimate: U GAVE HER A DARK SIDE DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!

Queen of Darkness: I can do something much worse than that boy!!!

Ultimate: BOY THIS!!!

 **Ultimate shot 10 huge fireballs that Queen of Darkness forcing her to dodge.**

Queen of Darkness: so thats how u wanna go? FINE LETS GO THEN!!!!!

 **Queen of Darkness shot a shadow ball at Ultimate and missed hitting Spyro in the face.**

Dark Cynder: SPYRO!!!! GRRRRR!!!

 **Dark Cynder charged at Queen of Darkness but Dark Anita stopped her with her fire breath.**

Dark Anita: ur fighting me!!

 **Dark Cynder used her convexity breath blowing back Dark Anita into a tree causing her to pass out.**

Dark Cynder: dont get in my way!!

Ultimate: Dark Cynder why did u do that?!

Dark Cynder: because she was in my way!

 **Dark Cynder then used her Convexity breath at Ultimate and he barely dodged it, hurting his right wing.**

???: THATS ENOUGH!!!!

Dark Ultimate: wha-?!

Spyro: who are u?

???: my name is: Julia. And I'm a light dragon.

Queen of Darkness: hmph! Why did I even bother...?

Julia: im here to bring you all to my dad. He umm... he sent me here to get Spyro and Cynder, but I didn't expect to see a battle when I got here. May I ask why?

Dark Ultimate: yeah... that got outta hand real fast... didn't it?

Spyro: wait! Your dad told u to come and get me and Cynder? But Cynder's in her Dark form.

Julia: oh thats not a problem for me.

Dark Cynder: why not?

Julia: its not that I hate dark dragons, its just some of them are too destructive, and the rest are actually quite nice sometimes, and sometimes all the time. :)

Ultimate: who's your dad?

Julia: ...

Ultimate: well?

Julia: be surprised if you want but... its... its ummm... the... uhh...

Spyro: the??

Julia: the Chronicler!

Spyro, Ultimate, Dark Cynder, Dark Ultimate, Dark Anita Queen of Darkness: WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Welp i hoped u enjoyed that. This is going to be short and like I said before chapters 13 14 will be released together so go ahead and read chapter 14 next! ;D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** **Ultimate Master Dragon pt 1**

 **Spyro, Cynder, Ultimate and the others followed Julia so she could take them them to the Chronicler.**

Spyro: you said your name was Julia, right?

Julia: yes. Need something?

 **Spyro shook his head.**

Ultimate: umm... so who's this 'Chronicler' guy anyway?

Julia: the Chronicler is... well its kinda hard to explain...

Ultimate: uhh ok...?

Cynder: hey Ultimate, u didnt answer my question from before?

Ultimate: oh... wait WHAT?! Since when did u go back to normal?

Cynder: oh a few minutes ago... my dark side said that she was too tired becuz she used up too much power during that fight earlier.

Ultimate: oh...

Spyro: yeah...

 **Spyro then look around to see the others.** _**(Jessica, Victoria, Electra and Fyra)**_

Dark Ultimate: ugh... *faints*

Ultimate: Dark Ultimate!!

Queen of Darkness: to herself _(he's sick because of the...)_

Queen of Darkness: WHAAAAAT?!?!

 **Queen of Darkness tackles Ultimate Master for some unknown reason...**

Ultimate: ahh... why?! What did I do?!?

Queen of Darkness: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!! DONT ACT DUMB BOY!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

Ultimate: I dont know what I did!!!

??? He didn't do anything! I did!

Cynder: that voice... Dark Zac?!

Dark Zac: yes yes... Hello again everyone!

Julia: who are u?! Explain yourself!!!

Dark Zac: how about... no!

 **Dark Zac then breathes shadow at Julia causing her to pass out.**

Dark Zac: uhh... wow that was... umm... kinda too easy...

Dark Zac: but now its time for u to surrender, Cynder and Spyro!! You're SURROUNDED!!

 **Everyone WAS surrounded by an army of enemies closing in on them.** _**(All enemies from TLoS DotD, excluding elemental elites)**_

 **Ultimate started glowing again.**

Anita: ugh... where am I? *slowly starts to wake up*

 **Ultimate started growling then roaring from quiet to very loud. _(Almost like an fully grown adult dragon but super louder than that)_**

 **Ultimate started to rise up into the air and spread his wings and all the elements he had turned into elemental balls and started to move around him at high speed then they stopped beside him.**

Ultimate Master: _**I AM ULTIMATE MASTER AND I AM AN ULTIMATE MASTER DRAGON!!!! YOU ALONE CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!! NOT YOU OR YOUR ARMY!!!!**_

 **Then he unleashed the his elemental fury.**

 _ **Hello to every1, so sorry u all had to wait but I went to the hospital for a while but now im back. For good this time. ;) Chapters 15 16 is also coming out together. :)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**The Chronicler's island** **Chapter 15**

Spyro: Ultimate...

Ultimate: ugh...

Cynder: hey Ultimate, are you awake now?

Dark Ultimate: barely...

Julia: hey, his dark side is starting to wake up too.

Queen of Darkness: hmmm...

Julia: what is it? ...umm Queen?

Queen of Darkness: dont call me-! wait what did you just say?

Julia: um I said Queen.

Queen of Darkness: oh... well, thats fine. Anyway, Spyro please tell Ultimate Master his Dark Side we're here.

Spyro: not yet. At least let them fully wake up first?

Queen of Darkness: ugh fine...

 _A few hours later..._

Ultimate: where are we...?

Spyro: ...

Dark Ultimate: Spyro?

Spyro: huh? Oh... um... we're at the Chronicler's island. Were he lives I mean.

Cynder: ohh... _(I feel like I been here before...)_

Queen of Darkness: Cynder? Are u alright?

Cynder: huh? Oh, yeah I am... just thinking to myself.

Queen of Darkness: hmmm ok then.

Julia: we should head to him once everyone is ready.

Cynder: yeah... _(why do I always get this feeling that I been somewhere before but I can't remember when it was? Or where?)_

Spyro: Cynder are you ok?

Cynder: ... ***silent***

Queen of Darkness: Cynder?? Are u sure ur ok?

Cynder: hm? Yeah Im fine. Im just-

Queen of Darkness: no ur not fine. U keep spacing out. Please if there's anything wrong with u, just tell us!

Cynder: ***sigh*** ok. There is...

Julia: um guys. I dont want to alarm any of u, but can we deal with them?! ***points at the horde of enemies***

Spyro: whoa!!! Where did they come from?!

Ultimate: I don't know but we need to deal with them now!

Cynder: wait!!! I know these guys!

Ultimate: wait what?

Cynder: yeah! They helped me escape that poisonous forest place. But then I got captured by pirates... ***sigh***

 _Suddenly the enemies turned white then vanished._

Julia: ok, lets go now.

Cynder: what happened to them??

Julia: oh I used my light beam to kill them.

Cynder: _

Julia: ... what?

 _After several minutes of walking..._

Julia: we're here.

Spyro: oh... this place again...

Dark Ultimate: what? U been here before, Spyro?

Spyro: uhh yeah... I was a kid when I came here. Also, there seems to be no elemental stones u have to light up before u entered. Looks like the Chronicler removed them.

Julia: oh yeah, that reminds me. Cynder and Ultimate Master? you 2 need to do something when we all reach the inner chamber of this place. Ok?

Cynder Ultimate: why?

Julia: you'll see. :)

 _Later..._

Queen of Darkness: whoa... so much stuff...

Dark Ultimate: yeah...

Julia: I know right. But thats not why we're here...

Female voice: OPEN YOUR HEART TO SUMMON GHOST. THEN FACE TOGETHER WHAT YOU FEAR MOST.

 _ **A stone started glowing then words appeared on it. It said 'Ultimate Master and Cynder'.**_

Ultimate: umm... why does it say my name and Cynder's?

Julia: oh thats becuz u too share the same fear.

Cynder: to herself _(does that mean what I think it does?)_

Ultimate: ... ***silent***

Julia: ok guys get ready!

Ultimate: wait what?!

 _Ultimate Master and Cynder teleported. When they appeared they were standing on a platform with dark clouds surrounding them with a flash of lighting._

Cynder: um Ultimate... I... uhh...

Ultimate: what is it?

???: well well well... looks I have some guests.

Ultimate: who are u?! Show urself!

???: why? Give me a reason to.

Ultimate: grrrr!! Im not afraid of you!

 _A mysterious black figure came out of the clouds._

???: r u really not afraid of me boy?

Ultimate: yeah im not!

???: then allow me to show you my face then.

 _The black figure landed on the platform._

Ultimate: ohh... :(

???: scared now? Good.

Cynder: Dark Cynder.

 _ **(Adult Form from TLoS a new beginning)**_

Dark Cynder: ahh Cynder, almost didn't see u there. :)

Cynder: yeah...

Dark Cynder: hey Ultimate. Remember I- I mean "we" destroyed ur village when u were just a kid? Remember?

Ultimate: grrrrr!!!!! CYNDER. WAS. BEING. CONTROLLED. BY. MALEFOR!

Dark Cynder: what? No. By me! He gave her me! Malefor created ME! To control her!

Ultimate: wha...?

Dark Cynder: what? No one told you that? Isn't that Surprising.

Cynder: ... Malefor controlled me using u and his dark magic!!

Dark Cynder: nope wrong! He didn't control u! I did! I did it all! Just so u could take the blame! And not me.

Cynder: u both did!

Dark Cynder: im not gonna tell u both again. *sigh* I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CONTROLLED YOU! CYNDERR!!!!

 _Dark Cynder smacked both Ultimate Master and Cynder to the left side of the platform with the side of her tail blade._

Ultimate: she's strong. But im stronger! *gets up* I'll train myself to not be afraid of you! I know ur just Cynder's dark side but...! I will defeat u one way or another! Alone if I have to!

Cynder: *also gets up* yeah... me too. There's no "I" in team Y'know!

Dark Cynder: hmph! Well, we'll just see about that!

 _Dark Cynder used her Dark Convexity breath at them but Ultimate Master used his Ultimate Convexity breath and Cynder used her Convexity breath and countered Dark Cynder's._

Ultimate and Cynder: WE. ARE. NOT. AFRAID. OF. YOU!

 _Dark Cynder was pushed to the back of the platform then Ultimate somehow turned his Convexity into a different color. It turned red-ish purple. Dark Cynder vanished and then they got teleported back to the others._

Ultimate: ugh... wha...?

Spyro: hey guys.

Queen of Darkness: was ur battle hard or easy?

Cynder: both... ***exhausted from battle***

Dark Ultimate: um I hate to interrupt but the doors are open. Hey whatever y'all did made the doors open to the Chronicler's library.

Julia: ohh I didn't notice that.

???: oh I found you guys!!

Ultimate: what the-! Maria?!

Maria: yep. Happy to see me again? Me too. :D

Julia: well if everyone's done lets go inside.

 **(hello every1 im sorry for being absent for a long time and I apologies.) :(**


	17. Chpater 16

**The Chronicler's library** **Chapter 16**

Ultimate: whoa...

Cynder: so this is what it looks like...

Dark Ultimate: ...

Queen of Darkness: so many books...

Julia: I know right?

Spyro: yep. I remember being here before.

Chronicler: welcome, Young Ones. Glad you made it here. :)

Julia: wha...?

Maria: oh...

Spyro: I thought... you...

Chronicler: I know.

Cynder: ... what happened?

Ultimate: what??

Maria: guys...

Julia: ...

Maria: guys!!!

Queen of Darkness what?!

Dark Ultimate: yeah?! What the heck, Maria?!

Maria: this is the Fire dragon Spyro and Cynder knows!

Ultimate: what?! Really?!

Julia: oh, so that explains it. Why he's the new Chronicler I mean...

Chronicler: yes, that is correct.

Spyro: but how did u survive the Belt of Fire?!

Chronicler: I don't know.

Maria: Ignitus. Can I ask you something?

Chronicler: yes.

Spyro: to himself (how does she know his name?)

Maria: did u get teleported by the old Chronicler before u burned to death?

Chronicler: umm... yes.

Maria: that explains alot for me...

Spyro: oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask.

Cynder: what?

Spyro: how does Maria know how to use Dragon Time? She's not a purple dragon like me or Malefor.

Maria: thats kinda hard to explain...

Dark Ultimate: allow me to answer that.

Chronicler: yes. I would like to know too.

Dark Ultimate: Maria can use Dragon Time becuz she's half purple dragon and dark dragon. She can also use dark magic beyond normal kinds and ancient versions too. Maria is one of the _'forgotten ancient dragons of legendary myths'_ , her parents I mean... so she counts as one. Dragons like her can use Dragon Time and other abilities and doesn't have to be a purple dragon like Spyro and Malefor. Also, Maria knows some dragons real names'. Like the Chronicler for example. So there's no trying to hide it from her, its unavoidable. I need to take a break after explaining that...

Spyro: so Maria is half purple dragon? And half dark dragon? Wow... I didnt know that till now...

Maria: ... ***about to cry***

Queen of Darkness: Maria?? Its ok. Im not normal either...

Maria: how...? ***sniff***

Queen of Darkness: well... both my parents were purple dragons. They said they found my egg next to a river and raised me after that.

Spyro: ... hey Ultimate?

Ultimate: hm? Yeah Spyro?

Spyro: didnt u say- oh... nevermind. U say it.

Ultimate: say what?

Spyro : what dragon are u.

Ultimate: oh...

Ultimate: um... Chronicler?

Chronicler: yes?

Ultimate: do you know about Ultimate Master Dragons?

Chronicler: yes. Why do you ask?

Ultimate: becuz im an Ultimate Master Dragon. And my name is Ultimate Master.

Chronicler: what?! They're retuning?! But how? We didn't see one in over 160 years.

Ultimate: I know. And I want to see if its true.

Chronicler: about what?

Ultimate: they say my power is devastatingly overpowered (OP) and I want to try and release and to control it, before I hurt my allies with it, uncontrollably and accidentally...

Chronicler: I see what you mean. Ok tell me when ur ready.

Ultimate: ok...

Maria: Ultimate, are u sure u wanna do this?

Ultimate: yeah. Im sure.

Maria: ok then...

Ultimate: hey it may be the key to beating Dark Zac. U never know.

Queen of Darkness: ...

Dark Ultimate: what?

Queen of Darkness: nothing...

Dark Ultimate: are u sure?

Queen of Darkness: not really...

Ultimate: ok im ready.

Chronicler: ok.


	18. Chapter 17

**Training**

 _ **While Ultimate Master was in training Maria, Dark Ultimate Master and Queen of Darkness were trying to explain to every1 what is a Ultimate Master Dragon and what they can do and what their power is like. (etc.)**_

Cynder: so pretty much more powerful than Malefor and every dragon on earth?

Maria: yep...

Spyro: oh...

Dark Ultimate: yeah. Even more powerful than me and Queen put together in one dragon...

Chronicler: thats quite fascinating.

Cynder: yeah, no wonder he wanted to train.

Spyro: he probably wanted to train becuz of what he said earlier.

 **Then a explosion went off in Ultimate's training.**

Maria: what was that?

Chronicler: looks like he's done.

Queen of Darkness: about time.

Dark Ultimate: why?

Queen of Darkness: becuz-

Ultimate: hey guys! :)

Cynder: hey.

Queen of Darkness: hey...

Ultimate: hmm? Something on ur mind Queen? Or do you want me to call u Darkness?

Queen of Darkness: the last one...

Ultimate: ok.

Darkness: umm... Ultimate?

Ultimate: yes Darkness?

Darkness: umm can we fight against each other for a while in training? I want to test your power for a bit.

Ultimate: what?!

Dark Ultimate: _(every single time. She does something like this just to test someone and see if she's the strongest in the group just to prove that she IS the strongest.)_ _***sigh***_

Darkness: what?

Dark Ultimate: u know what. Dont act dumb.

Darkness: ohh... I get it.

Ultimate: what?

Darkness: well Ultimate? do u accept?

Ultimate: umm... ***gulp*** yeah, yeah I do...

 **(Before I move on I want to say something, I replaced Ultimate Master's Light Convexity with Ultimate Convexity becus I think it sounds way cooler than Light Convexity and in one of the future chapters I will probably have Spyro and Cynder face Ultimate Master just for fun and Sparxa will be coming back to Spyro's group because I probably know some of you miss her, I do too actually, ok thats all. Now back to the story!)**

Darkness: whats the matter, Ultimate? Are u afraid of me or something?

Ultimate: ***silent*** :(

Chronicler: I hate to interrupt you but you all need to come see this.

 **The group followed the Chronicler to the Pool of Visions.**

Maria: wow nice... umm... what is this?

Julia: its called the _"Pool of Visions"_.

Maria: what?? What does it do? Can it read your mind or something?

Julia: yeah. Something like that.

Maria: WHAT?!?!

Cynder: surprised Maria?

Maria: yeah...

Chronicler: are u all ready?

 **Every1 nodded.**

Chronicler: ok then.

 **The Pool of Visions showed them a city with patches of flaming pillars of Dark Fire on some of the buildings and two dragons trying to destroy the city and the other dragons trying to defend it.**

Ultimate: hey that looks like... WHAAAAT?!?!?!?!?! IM ON MY WAY!!!!!!

Spyro cut Ultimate off.

Spyro: Ultimate! Whats the matter?!

Maria: oh no...

Cynder: whats wrong, Maria?

Maria: umm... guys?

Julia the others _*except Ultimate Master*_ : yeah?

Maria: thats my and Ultimate Master's city. We came from there I mean...

Ultimate: yeah! And its in danger! I need to go back now!

Spyro: no, ur not going alone.

???: yeah, and dont forget about us too.

Ultimate: hmm? Whoa!!

Anita: hey. Brother!

Spyro: I thought Dark Zac took u to the Dark Castle in the Burned Lands?! How did u escape?

???: well-

Ultimate: that can wait! First why dont u tell everyone ur name? Hmm?

???: ugh, fine.

???: my name is: Sparxa! And im a black dragon!

 _ **Sparxa RETURNS! I will now make Chapter 18! ;P**_


End file.
